


Pride & Sin

by zeryxis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/pseuds/zeryxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please note, this is SUPER old. Rather than revise it, I decided to post it as-is for the sake of likely embarrassing myself because I am just sooo into that I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride & Sin

**Author's Note:**

> There's plot and trash in here. Again, not editing this old stuff.

A large, old gothic mansion, seemingly decrepit, but in truth quite well-kept once you were inside, sat in the center of an eerily dense forest, up on a slight hill, surrounded by rich gardens with flowing, neat paths that led through the most beautiful and breathtaking areas. 

In a rather gloomy side-room, a single figure sits in the dusty window seat, sipping intermittently at the partially filled wineglass in his hand, watching the picturesque landscape outside with blasé amethyst cat-eyes. His long, deep green hair fell in lightly curved spikes about him, held out of his face by a red-accented black bandanna - his strangely tight outfit was such a dark shade of black that it reflected almost nothing. The serpentine red tattoo of the Ouroboros on his left thigh shone bright against his smooth, pale skin, accented with strange little disconnected angel wings and a six-point star inside the curve of the snake’s belly as its fanged mouth reached for the end of its ever-elusive tail. 

He sighed, then drained what was left of the wine with a tip of his hand. He noticed the stray droplets that slid back down to settle at the bottom of the clear crystal, pooling together to form a thin layer of blood-red that reflected slightly inside the glass. Looking at it, half-bored, he tilted the glass this way and that, watching the liquid flow quickly to the lowest site. He sought some amusement in it, but found not a drop.

"What's the point?" he growled, flinging the goblet away irritably; it shattered on the marble flooring, scattering in all directions in sharp little shards. 

Getting to his feet, the homunculus walked past the dusty furniture in the room, some of it covered with grayed cloths - which had once been such a vibrant white that it would sting the eyes - and knelt down to the center of the glass, looking at the largest remaining pieces. The base and stem had broken, but not so much as the cup itself; he felt the shards cutting into his feet, but he chose to stare at the drops that refused to leave the beloved crystal, clinging with adamant stubbornness. The homunculus stood, sighing again, and walked, unflinching, over the rest of the glass, his partially covered feet bleeding lightly on the dim old marble floor. 

"I can't take it anymore," he muttered angrily, "I just can't take it."

He walked with all swiftness to a room exactly opposite across from the one he had just left, his feet beginning to pain him. But he didn't care; he kept walking, letting the slivers of glass-crystal cut him and make his blood trail along the floors. 

The room he reached was much more kempt than his, not a single piece of the furniture covered or dusty; in fact, most of it looked brand-new or just freshly cleaned and polished that morning. The curtains to the windows were thick and fell delicately, the bed neatly made and somewhat plush, the drapes tied securely to the gilded corner-posts with red cords. The homunculus looked around, but who he was looking for wasn't there.

"Dammit," he hissed, then turned on his bloody heel, storming toward the foyer.

* * * * * * *

"Elric!" he half-screamed at the blonde. Edward turned his head quickly, his braid whipping over his shoulder, to look up at the homunculus.

"What's wrong, Envy?" he asked. Envy rushed down the wide, sweeping stairs with strides that were close to cat-like leaps, stopping only when he reached the blonde in the middle of the entrance hall.

"I can't take this any damn more!"

"Can't take what?" Ed asked tranquilly, refusing to let any of his own annoyed snapping upset the already angry homunculus, who had very little patience even when he was calm.

"Can't take what?" Envy repeated, his voice screeching, "can't take what! This!" His right hand swept vaguely at some things on that side of him. Edward looked to his left, where the harping homunculus had indistinctly indicated.

"You can't stand the...chronometer?" he asked, looking back at Envy - that earned him another furious outburst.

"Not the damn clock!" Envy roared, "this whole damn house! I can't take living here!"

"Why not? It's all paid for and we don't have to deal with rent or anything."

"I can't stand this house!" Envy screamed at the top of his lungs, "I don't want to be here!"

"Why not?" Ed asked, now more curious than concerned, though not lacking any in the latter. Envy whirled, turning his back to Edward and stretching out his arms, indicating the entirety of the edifice about him.

"This is the Elric mansion," he hissed, "this is where I once departed this life, where I was resurrected in this body. I don't want to damn well exist here!"

"There's nowhere else for us," Edward said persuasively, "you and the others can't find somewhere else to live, you'd be hunted down."

"I want to be hunted down!" Envy hissed, turning back to Ed, "I don't want this anymore!"

"You'd rather be some test animal than free?"

"Free? This house is the only prison that could ever torment me! I don't want to live with any of those memories!" 

He froze as Edward embraced him, his eyes wide and his mouth ajar, showing the sharp teeth within.

"You really want to die that badly?" Edward whispered, leaning his temple to Envy's shoulder, "you really despise living so much you're willing to be tested to death?"

Envy's arms fell to his sides, his head tilted down as he looked at the floor; he could see where his blood had smeared about him, the boy's thick-soled boots having scuffled it away in some places. Envy sighed.

"I don't know anymore...I barely have any reason to live."

And again, Envy was frozen as he felt Ed's lips lightly touch the side of his face, brushing so tenderly. 

"What are you-"

"Shh," Ed breathed gently against the smooth cheek. 

He slowly moved from the back of his jaw to his chin, then trailed up slightly to move back again. The homunculus’ heart beat faster, his breath quickening as the blonde kissed at him with tenderly gentle lips.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Envy."

"There's something I should tell you now...it's important," Envy said quietly as Edward slowly kissed along the homunculus' jawline, "we're brothers."

"I don't care," he whispered against the pale skin, "I don't care...nothing is going to change how I feel about you..." Ed's lips caressed his neck as Envy held him close. Envy tilted his head back slightly, his eyes sliding gently closed. He was quiet as Ed continued his caresses.

"Edward," Envy said carefully, "...do you miss them?" 

He paused, his parted lips not quite brushing Envy's shoulder, then he hugged him tighter, laying his cheek to the taut chest. The homunculus felt him shiver under the red cloak; hesitating, as if he were unsure, Envy lay his arms over the boy's shoulders - then, after a moment of watching him, began to lightly stroke the soft golden strands.

"Now and then," he finally answered, "especially Al...he never got a real chance to live. Mustang tried so hard...and Winry," his grip tightened slightly, "Winry deserved so much better than that, she didn't-" He broke suddenly, his voice choked back and close to tears. Envy tenderly embraced him, holding the golden-haired head to his chest, laying his cheek atop it.

"The past is too expensive to change," he whispered gently, "we both know that far too well. I'm here for you now, though. I'll always be here."

"I know," Edward breathed," ...Envy, I'll always love you."

Now it was Envy's turn to feel broken, a heavy, sick taste in his mouth as a shock of depression shivered up his spine.

"I...I have no idea what love is."

"You're serious?" the boy asked, looking up at him with startled golden eyes. Envy's saddened violet cat-eyes refused to lock with his, staring gloomily at the clock. "You are serious..." he repeated with a low voice.

"My mother poisoned me to make me sick and weak, then father abandoned us, leaving me with her in this house. I grew weaker and sicker, never able to eat without vomiting it immediately back up or sleep without being tormented by pain that woke me every time I tried to relax. Dante didn't even give a damn about her own son. I died a week after he left...starving, gasping for breath...wishing that death would only just come to claim me sooner. I blamed our father for my pain, for leaving me in custody of my depraved mother. That's why I hate him, and Dante, why I hate this house...all those damn memories...dying alone, friendless, no real family..."

"You've family right here," Ed whispered, his arms on the homunculus' shoulders, draped softly behind his neck, "I can help you understand love."

"How?" Envy said lowly, "how can you teach something as complicated as love?"

"Nothing is too complicated that it can't be broken down into something simpler. Just trust me, brother," he told him, then lifted himself up to meet Envy's lips with his own.

The homunculus - unused to this kind of touch - recoiled, but Ed persisted, pulling at Envy's shoulders and neck to keep their contact. As he felt it longer, Envy began enjoying this feeling of excitement that rushed through him, and eventually pushed back on Edward's mouth with his own.

Ed had always dreamed of this kiss, but only in the back of his mind, like a stray thought that he‘d only find subconsciously - he'd been unwilling to completely admit it before, but now he accepted it wholeheartedly, moving his hands up to the nape of his brother's neck, entwining his fingers in Envy's dark green hair. Even the traces of the wine that Envy had drunk earlier added a pleasant perfume of scent and taste to him. 

Envy began licking at the boy's lips as he kissed him, using an instinct he had no idea he had ever possessed. Ed responded almost immediately, opening his mouth to let the homunculus' wet tongue prod deeper, entwining it with his own. Envy's hands held the golden-haired head, pulling him harder to him. Edward let his brother take the initiative, moving one of his own hands to the slim waist, feeling as if the light tint of wine on his breath were intoxicating him.

When Envy released his mouth from Edward's, he touched foreheads with his brother, breathing almost heavily. 

"Envy, I want to make memories to replace those painful ones," Ed whispered breathily, "to make you enjoy this house...with me."

"I have no idea what love is," Envy said lowly, "but I do know that I would do anything to stay with you, Edward."

"That's a start," Ed told him, his hands on the homunculus' shoulders. In response, Envy took Ed's head in his hands and gently kissed him again, massaging the boy's lips with his own, then released him, taking a couple steps back. He looked at the floor, and a sheepish, almost embarrassed look suddenly came to his face.

"My breath still has wine on it...and...I cut my feet on the glass," he muttered, and Edward looked down at the slightly soiled floor. 

"Again?" a female voice called.

They looked over at the woman, a sleek sheath-dress covering her elegantly sensual curves; her long, flowing hair - the same color as Envy's - draped over her bare shoulders and cascading down her back in broad curls. The Ouroboros shone bright crimson in the center of her chest, just below her collarbone. At her side, a smaller homunculus, his shaggy hair falling over half his face, grinned at them with his purplish cat-eyes; his outfit looked much Envy's, though his shirt was loose and longer, and he had no skirt.

"Lust..." Envy started, only for the small boy to dash at him on all fours.

"Big brother!" he shrilled joyously, knocking Envy to the floor by ramming against his waist; Ed leapt out of the way as the two homunculi fell to the floor, Wrath laughing as he sat on the larger one's chest. "Guess what!"

"You're ready to be gutted with a wooden cooking spoon?" Envy muttered, his head lain back on the floor as he lay sedately.

"No, silly! Mommy said I can have a pet!"

"Oh god," Envy groaned, slapping his forehead, then moved his hand away as he looked over at Lust, "you actually told him he could have a pet?"

"I did," Lust said silky, "but he has to be the one to take care of it. He's not allowed to ask for help."

"I'm not gonna need any help!" the boy exclaimed, "I'm getting a chimera!"

"Would you have anything to do with this?" Envy asked Ed, who had turned suddenly away. Ed flinched, then grinned innocently over his shoulder at the homunculus.

"Me? No, nothing at all, Envy. I'm just getting the medical kit to take care of those glass-shards in your feet..."

Edward dashed off up the stairs, heading for one of the baths. Lust watched after him until he disappeared from her sight, then looked back at the two boys on the floor.

"Come on, Wrath. Up off your big brother," she said with a sigh, motioning him to get up with one gloved arm. Wrath groaned, but did as he was told. As soon as he was freed from under Wrath, Envy grabbed the boy and tossed him up high in the air, making him laugh with a scream as he caught him. 

Lust only shook her head as Envy tossed Wrath higher and higher into the air, occasionally leaping up to catch him mid-air, only to throw him again instantly. They didn't notice the other homunculus at the top of the stairs, watching them as well.

"I see you two are getting along better," he said, slowly taking the steps one at a time with a suave stride. Envy easily caught Wrath, who, by now, was giggling quite uncontrollably, and put him down to turn to the other homunculus.

"Well enough that I don't want to kill him every time I see him," Envy retorted. Wrath stuck his tongue out at Envy, then dashed off, past the other homunculus, and up the stairs, opposite of where Edward had run.

"It's strange how quickly you changed your mind about him," the homunculus said, stopping beside Envy and looking across his shoulder at him, peering over the dark glasses and the spiky white fur trim of his black leather jacket, "...or could you simply be in a better mood right now?" he asked with a shark’s grin and a cocked eyebrow. 

Envy doubted his pale blush showed on his face, but still felt that the man knew...

"Nothing's up, Greed," Envy snapped, turning away with tight-shut eyes and angrily crossed arms, "I'm just feelin' a little more friendly with the kid, that's all."

"Have it your way," Greed said with a shrug, then walked off. 

* * * * * * *

Envy had gone back to his room, sitting again on the window-seat, watching the scenery outside again. He barely heard Edward open the door and close it gently behind him. 

Edward hadn't really been in Envy's room before - it was dark and forlorn, all the drop-cloths dull and listless, the floor without a single bit of shine. Edward stopped at the scattering of glass, looking down at it. Already the room seemed to be attempting to consume it, a thin sheet of dust settling on the crystal to dull its brilliance. The blonde looked back up at the brooding homunculus and sighed, walking closer to his brother.

"You know, breaking glasses isn't exactly the way to keep your feet from getting cut," Edward told him. Envy groaned.

"It's nothing," Envy said grumpily. 

Ed suddenly grabbed one of his covered ankles, hoisting it up to look at the sole.

"Nothing, eh?" Ed asked, looking at the red-stained skin and fabric, "looks like a lot of nothing, then."

Ed opened the small case to reveal the assortment of spools, blades, tweezers, and bandages inside. He took the finest tweezers and began picking the pieces of glass he could see from Envy's foot, placing them in a small covered dish inside the case- it already had several shards of glass inside it, all of them coated in dry blood from the homunculus. 

It was Envy's bad habit, breaking glasses and treading through the shards to look at the damage, getting his feet speared in the process and not really noticing until much later. Edward had always been the one to pick out the shards afterwards, placing them in the sort of collection in that dish. Lust had picked the glass out a few times, but that was before the blonde had moved into the mansion and took over himself.

"There," Edward said, pulling the last shard from his foot. 

Envy waited for him to finish wiping the blood from his sole before offering his other foot to him. Ed did this until every piece was out, gathered up into the bowl. 

"Alright," Ed told him, standing up, "now just let me clean up the glass and we'll be done."

"Edward," Envy said quietly, just as the blonde had started toward the scattering of glass on the floor. Ed stopped. "When you said you loved me...did you mean you loved Envy or that you loved Russell Elric?" 

Edward refused to answer for a moment. He fought within his mind, between knowing the face of his real blood half-brother and that of the homunculus. Edward hadn't actually thought of that - he'd only seen Envy in Russell's form once, had only seen that face screened with slightly dirty-blonde hair but a single time, but he had seen Envy, with his green hair and violet cat-eyes, in that androgynous body so much...

"I love the Envy I have now," Edward said, turning slightly to look back at him, "the moody Envy that sits gloomily alone in his room for hours with glass shards stuck in his feet."

Neither spoke again as Edward clapped his hands together and placed his palms on the floor; the crystal glass glowed with pale cerulean light as it changed easily to the blonde's will. Edward picked the small glass ornament up off the marble floor and held it gently in his gloved hand; it was a flawless crystal ball, one side slightly flattened to make a steady base. 

He softly placed the glass ball on the ledge of the window that Envy sat in - the light reflected perfectly in the sphere that was only about the size of a coin. Envy looked at it, then back at Edward.

"I'm glad," he said, then gently leaned forward to press his lips to Ed's neck. Edward enjoyed that moment, and Envy slowly slid away.

* * * * * * *

"I'm telling you, Lust, Envy's up to something," Greed said. Lust snorted, turning her pinkish-red cat eyes to him.

"And I'm telling you to drop it," she said in her smooth voice. Greed shrugged.

"It's not like I'm sayin' he's plotting to kill us or anything like that," he said, "he's just...being strange."

"We're all being a bit strange," Lust retorted, watching Wrath leap around with the chimera that had been made as his pet, "Envy is slightly less violent, I don't have to pretend I don't know what being human is, you don't have to behave obediently to survive, and Wrath isn't as much of a terror as he was before."

"That's partly since he can't use alchemy anymore," Greed commented, and Lust couldn't help but notice the automail leg and arm he bore, just like Edward's own prosthetic limbs. He'd become so accustomed to them that they seemed natural for the young boy. 

Wrath leapt at his pet, clinging to her shoulders with his legs. The chimera looked like a small cougar, her hind end that of a pony with a lion’s tail and a pair of vestigial bird's wings on her back. The feathers were bright, tropical colors and the flight feathers were very long and decorative, but the pistons were simply too tiny and weak for the beast to use. 

"And partly because he's gotten closer to Envy," Lust said, "they're like brothers now."

"Almost," Greed said, getting up from the high-backed chair, "their being homunculi doesn't automatically make them brothers."

"You're thinking of Pride," Lust said haughtily, looking up at the other homunculus with her luxuriant hair cascading over part of her face in a rippling wave. Greed sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, hiding the Ouroboros mark on the back of the left one.

"No, I was thinking about how Pride used to be, before we got all mixed up in the Philosopher’s Stone and all that war and death, when he was still just King Bradley, no fancy titles or anything..."

"Before you were homunculi...when you were both humans and life felt worth living."

"Something like that," Greed said, then walked off. Lust watched him a moment, then turned to watch Wrath and his pet chimera. They had taken to wrestling, though it was more like locking shoulders and pushing against each other with all four limbs. Lust shook her head, unsure of how she had stuck herself with the responsibility of three other homunculi, one a complete child, one immature, and one being enraged. 

"I'm the sanest one here," she muttered to herself, her head bowed.

\ \ \ \ * * * * / / / / 

“FullMetal.”

“Flame,” he retorted, turning to see the dark-haired man as he closed the door. Mustang smiled from the sofa he was seated casually on. That one smile made the thought of how wonderfully handsome the brunette was command Ed’s entire consciousness.

“So you got my message?”

“Yeah, Hawkeye seemed pretty upset,” Edward answered, stopping a few feet from his commanding officer. Mustang met eyes with the boy, bearing that same cocky smile that made the blonde’s blood jump.

“She’ll get over me…Riza really never knew the real Mustang.”

“Then she just wanted you for your looks?” the boy snipped. Mustang arched one eyebrow at the blonde.

“Pity that’s what you lack, Elric,” he commented. Ed raised an eyebrow in return.

“You’re the one who said I had the pretty face, Mustang.”

The Flame Alchemist chuckled.

“I said that? I’m sorry, I never meant to lie to you.”

“Oh really?” Ed asked, effortlessly sliding up to straddle familiarly high on one of Mustang’s thighs, “then I guess I take back calling you a great kisser.”

“That would be a damn lie, Edward. You know from experience that I’m the best,” Mustang said, draping one arm over the blonde’s shoulder. 

“Then tell me,” Ed demanded. Mustang chuckled smoothly in response, then pulled the boy to his chest, stroking his back lightly. His white-gloved hands sent heat all along the boy’s back as his fingers pressed gently under the black shirt, even without evoking the powerful alchemic flames he was famous for.

“Not only do you have a pretty face, but you have a cute butt.”

“Aw,” the blonde said, fingering the collar of Mustang’s dark blue jacket, “you’ve never said that before.”

“I haven’t?” Mustang asked, tilting Ed’s chin up to meet eyes with him, “well, how can I make that up to you, then?”

“Let me wear your uniform, Roy,” the boy breathed before meeting lips with the alchemist, his fingers threaded in the ebony tresses. 

* * * * * * *

The blonde rocked at a steady pace, rolling slightly to make the penis buried inside him hit that certain spot that injected a shot of electric pleasure up his spine. He wore only his lover’s dark blue military jacket, the fabric swaying in time with his motions, but was otherwise completely nude. Ed’s hands, both real and mechanic, were splayed out on Mustang’s bare stomach, using the firm flesh as occasional leverage. 

“I remember the first time we were together,” Mustang mused, “you winced and whined so much, even though it was only a few fingers.”

“Yeah, well give me some damn credit. I’d never done anything sexual before.”

“Ah, you were so innocent back then,” the dark-haired man said, running his fingers methodically along the flaps of the jacket, “I wish I’d have taken a picture of your face when I’d first kissed you…you were so adorable and shocked. I wanted to keep you that perfect for eternity.”

“You mean like this?” Ed asked smoothly, leaning down, Mustang’s hands pulling at the jacket to draw him close for a gentle kiss as his automail and fleshed legs worked to shift the man inside him.

* * * * * * *

Ed woke with a jump, his eyes wide and his breath coming in short gasps; the only light came from the pale half-moon outside his window, partially blocked by his heavy drapes. He quickly touched his real fingers to his lips, having felt a heavy sense of someone else’s mouth there only moments before.

“Dammit,” he growled, throwing off his blankets; he moved swiftly, pulling himself as high into the sturdy canopy of the bed as he could, reached up, stretching his fingers to grasp what he’d hidden there. One fingertip brushed it, and Edward lifted his weight more.

When he finally clasped it, the boy sighed, partially relieved - not until he was seated on the edge of his bed, a lamp shining over the journal in his hands did Edward feel any better.

Carefully, he wrote his dream into the book, every detail, every word, he meticulously recorded, then dated the pages. Once finished, the blonde replaced the book in the canopy rafters.

“It’s only a dream…” he breathed as he turned off the light, “just an old dream…Mustang’s dead.”

As he said it, however, he felt as if he’d broken some unfathomable code, one wired into his very being, an ingrained law…and a strange consciousness of memory. That scene in Mustang’s office had happened many times before - though never exactly the same way - over the length of a year or so. 

Hell, Ed could distinctly remember being his commanding officer’s lover from practically the first few weeks they’d been near each other. Edward hadn’t said the alchemist’s first name out loud since his death, the feeling of that dead name on his lips too great to bear. He hung his head, the blonde locks cascading lightly over his face. 

(I miss you so much, Roy…but I can’t keep holding on to you like this. I love Envy now, almost as much as I first loved you. Please, I can’t forget you, but leave me in peace to live…I promise, I won’t forget you, Roy Mustang, never in my entire life will I even want to forget you) he thought to the darkness, hoping that somehow the dead man would hear his promising plea. 

“Mustang, can’t you see…“ Ed whispered to nothingness, turning over to pull the covers back over him, his false hand gripping the blanket at his shoulder tightly, “I’ve got happiness now…you told me that’s all you ever wanted for me, remember?”

Like always, once the blonde was deep in sleep, he completely forgot the existence of the diary until he needed it once again to chronicle the dreams that woke him in the night.

\ \ \ \ * * * * / / / / 

The sun rose as it usually did; warm, bright, and silent in itself, but the sound of birds and wind fell about it, waking Envy earlier than usual. He'd fallen asleep on his window seat, stretched out across the long cushion on his stomach, head lain on his crossed arms. 

He lifted his eyes up sleepily, and practically the first thing he saw was the crystal sphere, shining in the sunlight and glittering with color it didn't outwardly possess. Envy sat up and watched it for awhile, blinking sleep from his eyes as ideas formed in his mind.

"Perhaps," he said to himself, picking the ball up gently and lifting it to brighter light, looking through it, "Edward would like to wake up early as well."

* * * * * * *

"Good morning," Envy whispered to his ear. The homunculus was half-straddling Ed's blanketed form, his knees pressing on either side of the blonde's hips; one of his hands gently brushed the blonde's cheek, the other on the bed, helping hold himself up. 

"Good morning," Ed whispered back, and let his brother lightly kiss him as he lay still with lazy enjoyment. 

"So when did you make Wrath's chimera?"

"Last night," Ed admitted with a sigh, "...he wouldn't quit bugging me about it." Envy grinned and pulled half of his bangs from his face, tucking the hair behind his ear. 

"He hasn't stopped talking about it...do you know what he named it, Edward?" Envy asked. 

The blonde sat up and released the homunculus' bangs, letting them fall as they wished over and about his face. 

"Actually, I suggested her name," Ed said as he brushed at Envy's cheek, "Wrath couldn't think of anything, and once I said Izumi, he wouldn't name the chimera anything else. She's his mother twice, both human and alchemist, and...she half-raised me and Al..."

"At least he didn't name her after our dear departed master," Envy spat bitterly, turning away in disgust; Ed gently turned the homunculus' face back and leaned in closely, his breath misting on Envy's skin.

"She can't control you anymore, Envy," he whispered to his brother's lips before kissing them.

Again, Envy had an instinctive urge that he acted on, his tongue running the bottom edge of Ed's lower lip in delicate sweeps. When the blonde opened himself to Envy, the homunculus immediately plunged further within, lapping his tongue against his brother's with a passionate zeal. His arms held the boy closer in a strong embrace.

Edward's hands slowly began caressing his pale thighs, starting at right under his knee, then moving up slowly, massaging his flesh in a chilly metal touch that pressed so gently.

Envy gasped into the blonde's mouth when the automail firmly rubbed at the Ouroboros on his leg, and Ed froze.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly. Envy panted slightly, his dark rose-lilac eyes half closed, then looked back at the golden eyes before him.

"Don't stop," he breathed, "don't ever stop..."

This kiss was so much more than the others - more of themselves then before - as they pressed their bodies as close as possible, devouring each other in unrestrained ecstasy; Envy's breath quickened every time those cold steel fingers pressed at his red tattoo. He forced the blonde back down to the pillows of the bed, bent over him, and threaded his own fingers in the silken locks as he held their mouths together. Ed's real hand held the back of Envy's neck, his automail moving further up his brother's pale leg, lifting the deep plum-ebony skirt up slightly.

Envy suddenly broke from Ed, panting lightly, to look over at the tall doors of the boy's room. Edward tried to pull him back down to kiss, but the homunculus locked his hands in the blonde's hair, holding him still.

"What's the matter?"

"Greed," Envy hissed, "I think he's got an aching hunch about us."

"So?" Ed told him snippily, "I don't care what Greed thinks."

"I don't either," the homunculus assured him, eyes still locked at the closed doors, "but I don't want him ruining this with his...condescending remarks." 

He looked back down at Edward, who lay there, wanting only to love him, and sighed, bowing his head, his hair falling over his eyes as his hands slid out of the blonde locks. Ed softly brushed the red tattoo again, making him wince with a gasp of delight.

"Envy..." he cooed, tracing the curve of the serpent’s belly, "I'll always love you."

"I only wish I could tell you the same, Ed," Envy said mournfully, "that I knew what love truly was so I could whisper them to you with my heart full of that feeling...but to tell you I love you when I don't understand would be worse that saying I hated you, worse because I would be lying."

Edward sighed lightly as he removed his metal fingers from the homunculus' leg, and Envy sorrowfully let the boy up off his bed to begin the day. He walked into the bathroom to bathe and change.

* * * * * * *

As he stood in the warm downpour, Ed thought of how he could let Envy know what the truth of love was. The blonde tilted his head back with a sigh, his hair soaking in the water that fell about him. He didn't know what to do.

As Edward soaked in the shower, Envy had lain down on the bed, clutching a large pillow - the one that the blonde hair had rested on all night - to his chest, his face buried in the soft pillow; his knees were tucked up to the other side of the pillow, holding it tight to him. His body shook lightly as his breath came in unsteady gasps and sighs, some held awhile and others coming sporadically.

When he lifted his face from the cushion, he barely noticed the light stain that his tears had left there, and tucked his chin against it. His breathing was still erratic and sharp, never quite the same twice. He only lay on his side, thinking of everything of his life as a homunculus.

"I can't take it anymore," he cried lightly to himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth, "even dead, she controls me. Dante is keeping me caged and leashed like some brainwashed dog she picked up off the street and whipped into submission. I don't want to take it anymore."

His face was hidden in the pillow as sobs wracked his body, though his cries were almost silent, as he was used to doing. He had cried many times before about his entrapment in his mother's vicious household, cried silent and alone, only the thought of the eventual demise of one of them keeping him from throwing away his life of his own accord. 

"If I'd died again because of her, at least I could thank the bastard who'd done it," Envy hissed bitterly into the plush softness.

He didn't notice that Edward, half-dried and wearing only towels and boxers, stood in the bathroom doorway, watching the sobbing homunculus. Ed, overcome with sympathy, suddenly rushed to the bed and practically ripped the pillow from his brother. Envy looked up at him with tear-streaked, startled amethyst eyes. Edward lunged forward and fiercely embraced Envy, the towel falling from his hair.

"Damn it, Envy," Ed growled, "stop thinking that. You're alive and she's dead."

"Even dead she holds my heart with her taloned fingers!" Envy screamed. Edward only held him tighter, his wet hair clinging to them both.

"Dante isn't holding on to you, Envy, I am! I love you, I want you forever!"

"Then do me a favor if you love me," Envy hissed between his teeth, a snarl on his lips, "do me a favor and kill me now!" 

Edward sat up and swiftly punched the homunculus square in the jaw. Envy fell back to the bed, a hand to his smarting cheek, and met eyes with a furious blonde.

"It’s because I love you that I'm not going to give Dante that pleasure," he said, "I'm not giving her what she wanted by killing you, brother."

"Please," Envy wept, holding his cheek, which was already beginning to bruise, "please just end my miserable existence."

"I will," Edward said, "but not by killing you."

Ed lay gently over the homunculus, laying his cheek to the firm chest and embracing his brother’s waist. Envy just lay there, tears silently falling from his eyes as the boy on him tried to help his broken heart. He didn't want to live so pained and tormented...

"Even if you died, Envy, you would still be slashed apart by that pain, and I'd follow right after you, because losing you would break my heart." 

Envy felt those words strike him with a blow stronger and more painful than the one that had put the ripe purple-black bruise on his left cheek. It stung like venom and made every fiber of his being, both physical and mental, shiver. The homunculus wrapped his shaking arms slowly about Ed's shoulders, then he buried his face in the golden hair, holding him tightly.

"Don't," Envy told him, "don't kill yourself over me, Edward. I'm nothing, you're..."

"I'm what?" Ed asked lightly, almost playfully. Envy, shocked by the tone, was suddenly felt rather put off - his hands clasped in the wet blonde mane, ripping the boy's head up to look him fiercely in the eye. Before he could say anything, however, Edward reached up and pulled their mouths together, kissing with intense hunger. He licked Envy's lips as they fought against each other, snaking his tongue with the homunculus'. 

When he tried to penetrate past those lips, however, his tongue received a sharp nip of those blade-like teeth, making him flinch and break back. Envy grinned, much like Greed had the day before, and his purple eyes lit with a passionate spark.

"Don't do that again," he said, "or I'll bite harder next time."

"How do you know I wouldn't like it?" Ed asked coyfully. Envy leaned close enough to almost touch his brother's lips with his own.

"Because...you flinched," he growled, then took Edward's lower lip between his teeth, biting gently as he suckled on it. He only did this a moment, because it held Ed too still for his liking. He quickly took hold of the blonde's damp shoulders, both metal and flesh, and rolled him to the side, moving to where he could straddle him and pin the boy to the soft bed. 

Edward felt elated as they rolled, rather like the feeling of a roller-coaster at high speeds and sharp plummets, only this one was induced by nothing more than a simple touch. Envy's fingers pressed at the wet chest with strong ferocity, but it was laced heavily with a desire that belied that fierceness. Envy's thighs pressed to Ed's hips, bending over him to stare in his eyes.

"I don't know emotional love," Envy muttered, "I don't know where it comes from or why it will or won't come from me, but I can feel the spark of intensity somewhere inside."

"Then we'll wait," Edward told him, his voice almost hurt to say those words, "we'll wait until you can know perfectly what it is." 

Envy bowed his head, his fingers pressing harder against the boy's chest, almost to the point that Ed thought bruises would spring up underneath the slim, pale digits. Then, he lifted his head back up, and nodded slightly.

"That would be best," he muttered, "for both of us."

Ed felt quite melancholy as the homunculus slid away, leaving his bare chest only so lightly bruised. Envy's cheek had already begun repairing itself, the purple-black fading away into the alabaster skin. Envy walked slowly to the door, and just as his hand touched the knob, looked back at the blonde with his sad violet eyes. 

"It hurts that you're suffering for this," Envy said, then closed the door behind him silently. Edward only lay upon his bed, watching the ceiling, arms outstretched beside him. He sighed deeply, then sat up to get dressed.

* * * * * * *

"Envy! Envy! Envy!" Wrath laughed, directing his chimera toward the larger homunculus. Envy stopped mid-step and turned to watch them. The chimera dodged nimbly past him, only for Wrath to leap from her shoulders. Surprised, the beast turned on one paw and trotted after her master. 

"What do you want, kid?" Envy asked hollowly, looking down at him. Wrath's shaggy mane of hair, untamable and unkempt as always, fell about his shoulders in a wild mess as he looked up at him with excited violet eyes.

"I'm hungry. I want waffles!" he said, "waffles waffles waffles waffles waffles!"

He continued this incessantly annoying chant, not faltering in the slightest, staring up at Envy, his chimera at his heel, watching the larger homunculus grow steadily more agitated. Envy gritted his teeth, raising a fist as if to punch at Wrath, eyes clenched tightly shut. And still, Wrath chanted.

"Waffles waffles waffles waf-"

"Alright!" Envy roared, eyes wide.

"Yay!" Wrath cheered, then ruffled Izumi's fur, "we get wa-"

"Say it one more time and I'm gonna rip your damn limbs off!" Envy snapped, holding his head in irritation, his fingers threaded in his hair.

"Now, Envy," Edward said as he opened his door, "don't get too mad at him...he's just a kid, after all."

* * * * * * *

Envy watched with slight disgust, and a strange degree of amusement, as Wrath plowed through five stacks of waffles, all of them loaded down with syrup and jams. Izumi caught scraps that he left on the plate between sessions of devouring the treats and waiting for Ed to finish another batch. 

Ed was mixing waffles as fast as Wrath ate them, a batch finishing only nearly before Wrath would start fidgeting for more. Edward's blonde hair was pulled back with a white bandanna, his red jacket hanging over a chair to keep it from getting dusted with flour or smeared with sticky syrup and fruit. 

Envy felt himself spellbound by the movement, watching the boy; the shining chain at his hip clinked lightly against the black jeans as he swiftly whipped batter about, his hair swaying in shimmering patterns that seemed to emblazon themselves in the back of the homunculus' eyes...

"Envy?" 

He started when he heard Wrath's voice, snapping him from the dream-like trance. Envy looked over at the small homunculus; most of Wrath's face below his nose was coated in crumbs, syrup, or fruit preserves, his chimera's jowls sneaking up to steal the last chunks of waffle from the syrupy plate. His violet eyes watched Envy with no limit of child-like concern - his hair, for once, not hanging over half his face.

Envy suddenly realized that he'd probably seemed quite strange just staring at Edward, perhaps with a glossed-over glaze in his features and a glassy tint to his eyes - it just wasn't like him. Envy quickly resumed his normal self, snagging a bit of Wrath's shaggy hair in one hand to hold him still.

"Nothin's wrong with me, kid. Finish your waffles and get cleaned up. There's more fruit on your face than an orchard. And try combing this mess," Envy added, fingering the hair, "after you wash it."

"You come with me?" Wrath asked, eyes shining innocently. Envy was half taken aback, but sighed, releasing the thick black hair.

"I'll be down in a minute, kid. You get all set up and comfy, alright?"

"A'kay!" he cheered, leaping down from his chair, "c'mon, Izumi!"

As the chimera padded after her master, Envy watched Wrath run down the hall until the swigging doors stopped moving, then sighed, picking up the messy plate and sliding his chair back. Edward had already started cleaning up, a rough sponge in hand. 

"He's insane," Envy said, slipping the plate into the soapy water. Ed smirked, chuckling in his throat.

"Not in a bad way, Envy. He's crazy about you, crazy with happiness that you're his brother," he said. 

The homunculus turned his head away, almost feeling tears well up in his eyes. He'd never done anything to deserve that kid's respect, let alone to be considered anything close to like a brother... 

"Envy?"

Again, Envy was drawn from a trance, but this time, it was from Ed's soft voice, of the light clink of the silvery chain and of china. He turned back to Edward, who had placed the last plate on the rack to dry, wiping his real hand with a dishcloth. His metal hand was covered in a rubber glove that went halfway up his forearm, which he pulled off once the water had drained from the sink. 

Edward had a strange gleam in his eye...

Envy froze as Ed's tongue drew across the side of his mouth, feeling the damp slickness wash part of him. He turned when Ed's tongue lifted away, a questioning look on his face. The blonde only smiled, licking his lips.

"What was-"

"Syrup," Ed said, " there was a bit on your cheek."

"Then why-"

"Towel's already wet."

"I have one other question," Envy said, his voice slightly irritated. Ed cocked his head coyly.

"What?"

"Would you do it again?" he asked. His hand reached into the syrup bowl, coating the tip of a finger, which he ran across the side of his face lightly, leaving a trail of the sticky-sweet sap behind. Ed grinned and lunged playfully at Envy, forcing him down on the table, his mouth cleaning the syrup from him. 

When he'd finished, Envy pulled his lips again to his, kissing the blonde with a fresh enjoyment. He pulled the white bandanna from Edward's hair, twining his fingers in the freed golden strands, one hand caressing the black-coated chest with somewhat bruising fingers. Ed's metal hand moved down from Envy's shoulder, gliding lightly down his lean, firm side, getting closer and closer...

"No," Envy whispered against Edward's mouth as he held him at bay, both by his wandering wrist and silken hair, "Greed's coming. He's halfway down the hall..."

"Always Greed," Ed hissed in a hurt voice as he was released, but let his half-brother up anyway. Envy sat up on the table, his finger lightly tracing the shining edge of Ed's automail. His legs were on either side of the black-covered hips, pressing tenderly. 

"I'm sorry," Envy said as Edward moved swiftly to the drying dishes, "he gets me so nervous..."

"Who gets you nervous?" Greed asked, the door swinging behind him. Envy rounded on him.

"None of your business, Greed," Envy snapped, "why are you down here anyhow?"

"It's breakfast isn't it?" the homunculus asked smartly.

"You missed it," Ed said, "Wrath ate all the waffles."

"Then, why does Envy have syrup on his face?" Greed asked, looking askance at Envy. The androgynous homunculus glared back, swiping the back of his hand against his cheek to wipe away what Ed’s lips had missed..

"You know Wrath. He eats food just as fast as it's put in front of him. Now, if you don't mind," he got down from the table, walking for the swinging doors, "I promised him I'd help with his bath."

* * * * * * *

"Geez, for someone who wanted...help, you sure do...move around alot," Envy hissed through gritted teeth, struggling to keep the little homunculus under control. Wrath giggled and wriggled and splashed up the bubble-filled water, his chimera sitting in the corner. Envy was almost completely soaked, his deep green hair dripping wet.

(I should’ve just taken a bath too) he thought with slight bitterness. 

"Hiee!" Wrath laughed, flicking a small wave around with his metal foot, "yaai!"

"Would you sit still!" Envy snapped. Wrath only giggled harder as Envy tried to get him still.

"Nuh-uh!" 

"I give up!" Envy snarled, getting quickly to his feet and skulking away. Wrath immediately stopped, watching the taller homunculus.

"I'm sorry!" Wrath cried, "I only wanted to play!" 

Envy felt a strange cord strike in his mind when he heard the boy's sobs. Wrath's bottom lip stuck out, quivering pathetically, his eyes shining with tears. Envy groaned, then fell to his knees near the large tub, patting the shaggy hair lightly.

"It's okay, kid," he said, taking the bath-sponge and running it over Wrath's back gently, "I'm just...preoccupied. It's not your fault." 

He rested his chin on the edge of the tub as Envy ran the sponge over his back, shoulders, chest, and arms, first rinsing, then scrubbing, then washing him off again. Wrath almost felt like he could fall asleep as the soft strokes ran over him…

Envy sighed, his hands falling into the water. 

"It's...my fault," he said quietly, almost to himself. Wrath looked over at him.

"What is?"

"Nothing, kid," he told him, then grabbed the mass of wild hair, "let's get this nest taken care of. I think you know it'll look a lot better washed and combed out."

Wrath was silent as Envy shampooed his hair, massaging just barely comfortably - had he curled his fingers any harder, it might have made the young boy flinch. Envy was half-distracted, remembering the feel of Edward's wet hair on his chest, and remembering how he'd tried to convince the blonde that death was his way out.

Wrath turned to look at him, confused concern in his eyes - Envy shook as tears ran over his face, his head bowed.

"Envy?" he asked, his voice light. The homunculus shook his head, tears falling steady.

"I'm sorry, Wrath, I...have to go."

"Go?" the boy asked, turning as Envy stood and started for the door, "go where?"

"I'm not leaving the mansion, so don't worry about that, kid," he said, his head turned back halfway, "I just...need some time by myself."

Wrath and Izumi watched the door click shut, and the boy put his chin on the tub again, tears falling slowly from his eyes as the shampoo in his hair started to drip. 

* * * * * * *

Envy lay on the window seat, holding the glass sphere in one hand, reflecting light as he pleased. Deep inside, the destructive part of him that raged wanted to throw the delicate sphere to the floor to listen to the shatter, the breaking noises. But Envy resisted, not wanting to trouble Ed further by making him clean up the sphere he'd so thoughtfully made for him. 

(This little glass ball...it's like everything else. Part of me wants it broken, destroyed, but something is holding me back. There's some little thing keeping my hand from throwing it…) he thought as rainbow-hues of light shone on the walls. 

Envy had no idea how Edward had faceted the inside of the sphere to make dozens of rays of light without showing the edges and planes, but he had. Alchemy mystified Envy - even though it had been the very thing that had created him, had made the red stones that gave him the strength and energy to hold form. He'd never understood the complexity, or the simplicity, of that scientific art form. 

"Just like love, I can't comprehend it," he sighed. He could feel a strange pain in his chest, a burning sensation that left no physical injury. 

"Envy."

He sneered at the voice, closing his eyes, his fingers tightening over the crystal globe - in his subconscious, he almost feared he‘d break it to millions of tiny pieces in his crushing grip.

"Get the hell out of my room, Greed," he snapped. Greed glanced over his dark sunglasses at the homunculus. 

"That's not really any way to talk to someone, you know."

"I don't give a damn," he hissed, half-slamming the sphere down on the window ledge before leaping to his feet - again, his subconscious self flinched at the thought of the crystal gift being harmed in any way, "and I told you to get out!"

"Expecting someone?" Greed asked with his usual condescending grin of pointed teeth. Envy wanted to throw something at him, to leap at the larger homunculus and clout him into oblivion.

(That damn grin) Envy thought, (it's like he knows everything...I hate it)

"No, I just want you out!"

Greed looked around the room, taking in the listless marble floor, dust-covered cloths, dull wood furniture, and dim fabrics. The draped bed had obviously been unused for weeks, perhaps even months. He looked back over at Envy.

"This is your room?"

"How many times to I have to say it?" Envy hissed. Greed sighed, shaking his head.

"It's rather...unkempt, isn't it? Why haven't you cleaned anything? Or asked someone to help?"

"I don't need your help," he snapped, "I don't need anyone's help, Greed. I just want left alone."

"By everyone?"

"Yes!"

"Including Edward?" Greed asked suddenly, head cocked to the side, an eyebrow raised mischievously.

Envy paused, his mouth open to retaliate, but the words would not come. He felt appalled at Greed suggesting he wanted Ed to leave him alone...wanted his own brother to ignore him. 

If he said anything, and Ed heard of it, it would break the boy's heart...if he didn't, then Greed would have confirmed their growing relationship. Either way, Envy knew he'd been outfoxed, and he'd actually lead himself in. He turned away in disgust.

"So I'm right?" Greed asked, though it was slightly more statement. Envy closed his eyes, feeling tears growing behind his violet pupils.

"Can't you just leave me be, Greed? Can't I have a moment's peace from being tormented?"

Greed watched the homunculus' back for a few minutes, then turned with a sigh, and left Envy alone in his room of dust and untouched gloom. 

When he was absolutely sure he was gone, Envy fell to the floor on his knees, his hands flat on the scuffed, grimy marble as tears fell in the dust. The pain in his chest had grown to encompass his being, making every inch of him a vessel of sadness and agony.

"Why," he sobbed palely, "why can't I know? It's the only thing I've ever wanted so much, but I have no idea..."

He broke off to cry wordlessly, his tears falling in a light rain to the floor. He never heard Greed come back in, and didn't notice the homunculus kneel beside him as he cried. Only one thing escaped Envy's lips in his sobs, a single name that, to him, hurt just as much as it enraptured. Greed sighed, and embraced Envy, pulling the boy to his chest.

Envy paused for a moment, but let his arms hold to tightly Greed, crying into the broad chest. He repeated the name again and again, the pain increasing in his heart.

* * * * * * *

"Why do I hurt so much?" he finally whispered, after his tears had slowed and his sobbing had quieted. Greed rubbed the lean, smooth back. He guessed that Envy had been crying in his arms for at least an hour…maybe longer.

"Because you aren't giving a name to the feeling. It's like you know exactly what it is, but the name escapes you...that's what torments you so badly, isn't it?" Greed asked gently. Envy groaned, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks, holding Greed in a death grip. 

"Edward," he managed to squeak silently, "I'm in love with him."

"You're in love with...with your own brother?"

"I do, I love him more than anything in this whole damn world," Envy said. Greed blinked, slightly confused.

"I thought you just wanted to spend more time with him," Greed said, "I never thought you two were-"

"You mean I just told you for no damn reason!" Envy shrieked, jumping back.

"Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you," Greed said, getting to his feet, "I just wanted to tease you, but I guess I was interfering more than I thought."

"I damn well told you," Envy said, hand to his forehead, "I damn well TOLD you! Why the hell do you have to twist me around like that?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"The hell you didn't! Acting all concerned about my loving..." Envy paused as it sunk in, "...I...I love Edward!"

"Yeah, you've said that," Greed said. 

"Just, get out," Envy groaned, pointing at the door.

* * * * * * *

Edward was sitting quietly on the long metal bench, just wiling away time watching the sky and landscape. He was slightly surprised when a shadow fell over him. 

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Envy.

"Hey."

"Edward," the homunculus said, shaking slightly.

"What is it?"

"I...I love you." Ed paused, golden eyes wide. He watched Envy's face for a long minute, seeing the sincerity and relief on that face. He smiled, and got to his feet. 

Envy watched the blonde as he moved around the bench towards him, his red jacket billowing in the light wind. The gentle clinking of the chain at Ed's hip brought to memory the earlier scene in the kitchen - it was enhanced by the sun reflecting off the long golden hair and searing light patterns into his eyes.

"You're sure?" Edward asked, "you know you do?"

"Yes," Envy said, "I know, because the pain I feel when I'm not with you...when you're not there for me to touch and see and talk to..."

"Then tell me again," Edward whispered, pressing close to the homunculus as he looked up into the red-violet cat eyes, "tell me again that you do."

"I love you, Edward Elric."

Before the blonde could do anything, Envy had grabbed him fiercely and kissed him, already prying into his mouth with an anxious tongue. Edward did respond after he got his footing, edging the two of them suggestively towards the thick cluster of decorative trees and hedges. 

Envy hurried their trip, pushing him though the dense green brush and down on his back in the shaded grass. 

"You really want to do anything here?" Ed asked coyly. Envy straddled his hips, stroking the golden hair with fingers that shook with enjoyment.

"Anywhere, as long as it's with you, brother," he said, trailing his index finger down to the boy's lips, feeling their firmly plump softness. 

He then began moving further down, to where fabric met flesh. His hands caressed the skin just above Edward's black shirt, stroking with almost impatient eagerness. Ed sat up enough to wrap his arms around the homunculus' neck, bringing their lips together again. Envy's tongue and teeth controlled the blonde, commanding his mouth and lips with a fierce dominance. 

Their passion deepened as Edward's fingers caressed the crimson tattoo of the serpent, making Envy moan into his mouth with every gentle touch. Both of them began gyrating their hips against each other, feeling a newer sense to their desires. Edward's hands strayed up the skirt around the homunculus' thighs, until he reached the tight shorts that fitted to him like colored skin. Envy also searched inside clothing, pulling the red cloak off the blonde's shoulders, letting Ed pull his arms from the sleeves one at a time. 

Both felt their breath quicken as blood pumped in them, thundering with demanding strength in their ears and genitals. Ed felt the hardness of the homunculus through the skin-tight shorts, threatening to burst the absolute-black fabric. Of course, Ed's own erection was beginning to worry his mind, wanting something done about it. 

The homunculus suddenly tore Ed's shirt open, revealing where skin became metal. His lips, however, caressed the scarred flesh only, edging around the metal to bring more moans and deep gasps from his brother. The blonde, in turn, had begun running his hands all over Envy's thighs, from buttocks to knees - including about his hips and crotch - pulling the homunculus closer, occasionally hitting the Ouroboros to make Envy moan. 

Every moan that escaped his lips made the violet-eyed boy grind himself against Edward, beginning to notice the sheen of sweat that rose on his alabaster skin. 

"I hate clothes," Envy whispered as his eyes reached the broad, dark brown belt that encompassed Ed's waist, "I hate belts."

Ed lay still as the homunculus unbuckled his belt, almost ripping it out of the loops before beginning with the button and zipper. But before he could release Edward's erection from his strained pants, the blonde lunged up and took hold of the bottom of his skin-tight tanktop, feeling it give easily as he ripped it over the spiky green hair, tossing it aside. They lunged their lips against each other, kissing fiercely as each tried to get the other's remaining clothing off, the rest of the world completely forgotten. 

Ed knew exactly how to kick to remove his thick-soled boots without much fuss, and had them off before it could hamper having his pants removed, which were followed quickly by his pale boxers. Envy actually had to unknot one side of his skirt before Ed could pull it down with the shorts, skillfully taking the half-calf skin-tight sock-boots with them. For some reason, Envy’s snug, fingerless gloves were the hardest to remove, taking the blonde nearly a minute to pry underneath the fabric and pull each off his brother’s hand. 

Both, completely naked, lay vulnerable in the brush, reveling in the feel of each other's bodies. The world to them stopped at the hedge near Ed‘s metal leg, was only the circle of grass they lay upon together. The trees were their sky, the light that filtered through their sun, and the small fountain to one side their ocean. They were alone in this immensely miniature world, alone and together - living their every breath and heartbeat only as equals.

"This," Envy said, his body half-lain upon his brother, his arms locked to hold his torso up off Ed's chest, "is ours."

"Ours," Ed repeated softly, laying his hand lightly on the homunculus' cheek, "just ours." He felt a tiny droplet hit his cheek, right below his eye; looking up, he saw the homunculus’ face coated in sweat, eyes clenched shut as his chest heaved. “Envy?” he said, eyes wide. The homunculus’s eyes slid open slowly, only tiny slivers of violet showing under the lids. “Envy, what’s wrong?”

“I feel…strange,” he choked, his breath short, “I don’t…know.” 

Then Edward realized his half-brother was crying - it wasn’t sweat coating the pale cheeks, it was tears. But, he knew Envy had cried before, that the tears he’d shed during his imprisonment in his own mind had truly been there for a reason, but why now…

“You’re afraid,” Ed told him, “afraid of what might happen to you, or me, or us…”

“That’s this feeling? This, unfathomable pain? This is what fear is?” he asked. Ed gently pulled the homunculus down to his chest, the deep viridian hair falling over his skin. 

“Nothing’s going to happen, brother,” the blonde told him softly, “we want this, both of us.”

“Yes,” Envy said quietly, “you’re right. I'm just...not used to trusting anyone.”

* * * * * * *

Their bodies gathered heat as they rubbed against each other, sweat their only covering. Envy bucked his hips against the blonde's, their now throbbing erections grinding torturously together. Nothing short of sheer pleasure rang within their blood as each ached for his brother. Ed managed to lift himself enough to bring their mouths together, and they kissed with wet lips and tongues as the rest of them erotically battled. The blonde pulled at Envy’s body, trailing his fingers along the homunculus’ spine. 

The cat-eyed boy pushed him back down again, and Envy’s hands searched along Ed’s chest, picking up to follow the thin trail of hair that fell from just below his navel to the tiny mat of soft golden hair that curled at the base of his penis. He ran his fingers along both sides of the base, rubbing with an audaciousness that made Edward moan, arching his back slightly. 

“Envy…” he gasped as the homunculus used both hands to massage his inner thighs and the edges of his crotch. 

Envy enjoyed this control, having Edward at his whims. It made him thrill with passion and excitement as his brother mewled his name so lightly - so he decided to try more. His hands moved up part of Ed’s penis, feeling the hardness under the velvety skin, teasing up the veins and brushing the end with a coy fingertip. Edward’s moans weren’t quite satisfying him enough, though…

Envy bent down and licked softly at the damp tip, his strangely skillful tongue feeling every contour of its form. Ed dug his fingers into the grass as his legs twitched slightly open, drawing up one of his knees to allow the homunculus better access. The blonde’s throbbing erection seemed to weep for more attention, the boy’s voice gone in favor of a much more feral one that, as it left his chest, pleased Envy to no end. But he decided not to fully attend his brother yet, choosing to lap along at the hard genitals, letting his tongue draw slowly over the soft flesh and pulsing veins, nibbling lightly at the skin with his sharp teeth.

Every pinch of those teeth made Edward wince, but it also shot a soft bolt of desire up his body, so he didn’t ask that the homunculus stop, especially since that each little nip was soon followed by a long swath of his warm, wet tongue. The blonde felt his fingertips covered in dirt from how tightly he gripped the ground, his chest slowly rising and falling as he tried to control his breathing. He half-plead in undertones of breath and moans for Envy to do something, anything, to relieve his ache…

Envy, however, felt his own demanding erection beginning to sap his resolve. He never remembered having done anything sexual in either of his lives, but everything just seemed to come from his mind, like a long-forgotten library of actions, desires, and motions. He felt very little shyness, only the want to do everything he possibly could the first time he was with his half-brother. Ed seemed perfectly willing to submit to the homunculus’ desires, laying sedately out for him.

He planted a heavy kiss right on the tip of his brother. Envy then lightly sucked at the end before working further down the hard penis, careful not to scrape his sharp teeth on the sensitive, velvety member. He decided quickly to keep lapping his flattened tongue along the length he could, hearing Ed’s pleased pants and almost feeling the blood inside the penis pumping fast. 

“Envy…” Ed moaned lightly, trying to sit up. 

The cat-eyed boy quickly pulled himself off the erection and placed a hand on the slick chest, pushing Edward back down to the ground, but followed closely, his other hand sliding up Ed’s upraised thigh, resting lightly on the soft leg. Edward felt Envy’s fingers beginning to bruise him, but knew the homunculus didn’t mean anything much by it - he simply didn’t have quite enough fine-tuned control of his strength. 

“Just lay still, brother,” Envy whispered before taking a quick kiss to Ed’s mouth, then trailing down to nuzzle his cheek. Ed embraced the alabaster shoulders, his metal hand gently stroking the lean back as his real fingers entwined in the deep green hair. Envy’s lips trailed down to the blonde’s ear, where he lightly bit the lobe, rolling the soft flesh between his teeth before taking his tongue and licking along the dark underside of it.

“Envy-”

“Please, Edward, just lay still,” Envy half-snapped, glaring over at the golden eyes, “I can’t do this if you’re going to be so difficult.”

“Oh, but I thought you’d like it rough,” Ed said as he grinned, then suddenly slipped past the homunculus’ hands to plant a kiss firmly on his pale chest. His lips quickly trailed down to claim one of Envy’s nipples, biting and sucking at the quickly hardening nub. Envy squirmed slightly, but it only made Edward revel more, pushing the strong homunculus to his back, then moving further down, taking a quick, barely hard bite at the firm navel, and trailing more to finally cover the red tattoo with his mouth. 

His warm mouth sucked at the red serpent, making Envy groan and pant with every change in pressure or slick touch. Ed found absolute command over Envy with this single little spot, the crimson tattoo that seemed to produce exponential sexual pleasure for him. 

“How is it,” the blonde asked, pulling up from the pale thigh - a light bruise had showed around the edges of the serpent, blossoming in a gentle hue of purple - and covering the Ouroboros with his metal hand, “that this mark makes you so helpless, brother?”

“It,” Envy panted, “it has a mass of nerves under it, and it’s both the strongest and weakest point on a homunculus’ body.” He paused to gulp down air, swallowing it to try to control his erratic breath, “…the Ouroboros, both strong enough to want to consume its own tail, yet too weak to ever reach it. Every touch to it gives off a signal of increased emotion for us, depending on how we feel at the time.”

“So, if you were depressed, and you touched it, it would only make it worse?”

“Exactly,” Envy said, then grinned, locking eyes with his brother, “…you realize you’re not holding me, right?”

Before Edward could touch the serpent again, Envy had tackled him to the ground, holding his upper arms with a powerful grip. Ed struggled coyly, but his movements actually were meant to stroke their heated flesh together. Envy, his need now increased tenfold from his suckled tattoo, began a wavelike motion that rubbed his penis up Ed’s inner thighs and up past the blonde’s own erection. Edward moaned lightly as the feel encompassed his mind, bringing a pleasant, long-forgotten emotion of lust from him. 

He quickly noticed how Envy lingered below his thighs before smoothly swaying up, moving away enough so that he couldn’t feel the tip of the hard penis until it touched one of his buttocks again. It seemed to cause a reverse reaction in Edward, though, since he was quite aware of Envy’s intent.

“Either go for it or quit teasing me!” the blonde suddenly snapped, making Envy, who had gone into a partial trance, start, jumping slightly. The homunculus seemed rather discouraged now, hanging his head slightly.

“I’m…not sure, what…I should…” he started quietly, trailing into silence. 

Ed smiled at this almost-innocent comment, bringing to mind his first night with Mustang. In fact, Ed would have pretty much bet that he’d said close to the same thing to the dark-haired man. He gently sat up, meeting chests with his half-brother, and held the shoulders with one arm, holding them close as he lightly brushed their lips together - not quite a kiss, but rather intimate all the same. He trailed his softer hand down to where their hips met, his fingers searching for the homunculus as he began to lightly suckle on his half-brother’s lower lip. 

“Like this,” Ed whispered, taking a gentle hold of the base of Envy’s length, guiding him slowly down between his legs; Ed parted them slightly more to get the homunculus further, then, almost skillfully, slid his hand away as he felt the tip settle in place. The blonde then scooted enough to let Envy feel the pressure of his tight opening against the end of his penis. “Just push in.”

He felt Envy hesitate, uncertain of what he was supposed to do. Edward smiled lightly, then put his free hand on the thickest part of the alabaster butt and pulled lightly, feeling the slightly tapered end begin to push at him. 

With that bit of feeling, Envy took a more dominant position, one hand holding Ed’s hip and the other flat on the ground, helping him stay up as he slowly pushed himself deeper into his half-brother. Edward - having not been made love to even once since Mustang’s death, and having regained his almost-virgin tightness - felt every bit of the homunculus’ hard penis as it entered and moved deeper inside him. His chest heaved as that long forgotten experience burrowed inside him again. 

Envy suddenly stopped, and Ed knew that couldn’t be all he had - it wasn’t even half the length he could vaguely remember Mustang being. He opened his eyes slowly to lock gaze with the violet irises.

“Why’d you stop?” he breathed against the wet mouth. The lean fingers on Edward’s bruising hip twitched slightly, as if Envy were deep in thought. Ed saw how Envy nibbled lightly at his bottom lip nervously.

“I don’t…are you sure you want to go this way?” he asked with all seriousness, “I mean, I could…handle it if you didn’t want to do this…”

Ed felt an almost overwhelming sense of tenderness, and chuckled lightly, nuzzling the boy half-buried in him.

“I love it this way,” the blonde whispered. He didn’t say anything else, because Envy had quickly accepted the proposal, and drove the rest of himself into the boy. Ed felt the cavity around Envy’s penis quickly expand to accept him, but the orifice refused to stretch so easily. That was the worst part - it hurt more than it had when he’d stopped being a virgin. 

Now fully enclosed by his brother’s warmth, Envy felt another wellspring of thoughts of action sweep into his mind, and he chose one that seemed very exciting as well as highly pleasing. He left himself buried to the hilt in his brother, then did his best to lean over him, arms locked straight again. He then lowered his head as much as possible; his body was flexible enough to let his mouth touch the firm skin of Ed’s chest, and Envy began kissing and sucking heavily as he gently moved his hips. 

Ed felt Envy hit just the right spot - his spine seemed to become made of electricity for a second - just as that soft, bruising mouth administered to his neck. Edward swiftly moved his hips to compliment Envy’s draw and conflict his thrust, his hands holding on to the lean body. Short puffs of breath misted on his skin in between wet kisses that removed sweat and replaced it with saliva, and sucking that heavily dappled his chest and collarbone with quickly-blossoming, rosy bruises. 

The feral growls in Envy turned Edward on more than any sweet words could - even as he lovingly covered Ed in tenderness, the blonde could still feel the strength and fury within his brother. But every time Envy’s hard length struck or rubbed or even brushed that certain spot, thought became impossible and only electric ecstasy held any meaning at that moment. 

Envy lifted himself up off Edward and began throwing more strength and weight into his thrust, shortening the time he needed to withdraw before driving again. Each penetration became heavier and faster as the homunculus continued, and Ed felt himself growing closer to orgasm as the shots ranged from spaced to rapid to almost right on top of each other. 

The pale-skinned boy’s hardest thrust yet sent Ed into a dizzying vertigo that he’d glimpsed many times before with Mustang - only now, Edward was in the very center of the feeling, having the strange, pleasuring sensation of both that roller-coaster effect and visceral shock as he moaned thickly, trying not to arch his back too much as he came. 

Envy growled like an angry beast as he felt the walls crush down on his penis, but still drove fiercely into the cavity, feeling the friction and resistance to his entry slowly begin to recede as his brother relaxed. Rather than leave his release alone, however, Envy acted on the sudden urge to run his fingers through what had sprayed up on his lean stomach and thighs, drawing it up to the blonde’s chest and tracing patterns about his nipples. 

And he still kept the rhythm of thrusting and drawing out of Edward.

The homunculus quickly felt his own peak rising in him, and drove deep inside the blonde as he ejected his essence, though he was silent as he came, only his slightly open mouth with its sharp teeth showing any reaction other than the orgasm itself. 

He felt his arms giving way as any strength he had harbored drained from him, making him as weak and helpless as a leaf in the wind. Managing to remove his spent member from the strained orifice, Envy couldn’t move any further than to fall on Ed’s wet, cum-smeared chest. 

Both felt fatigue fall on them, their heaving, sweaty bodies heated only by each other as the sun was stretching orange-red fingers across the horizon they had forgotten even existed, the only feeling to either of them being the last lingering traces of the pleasure their lovemaking had left in its wake.

\ \ \ \ * * * * / / / / 

Ed’s eyes twitched as light shone outside of his lids, making the darkness that normally commanded his sleeping vision turn a bright red, sparks of pale blue showing so momentarily he didn’t even notice their passing. He furrowed his brow, trying to keep from waking - the warmth that coated him was so pleasant, another heartbeat sounding a lullaby he wanted to sleep forever to…

(Not yet) Edward thought, trying not to let his eyes open.

But long years of waking himself when light turned his darkness to blood-red overrode his desire to remain in this peaceful forever of pure feeling and thought. Ed’s golden eyes slid open slowly, the vision of a sleeping homunculus on him bringing a light smile to his face. Envy was embracing him, his cheek to Ed’s collarbone and his lean alabaster legs entwined with his brother’s legs. They’d somehow rolled to where they were facing each other, laying on their sides, Envy’s back to the low stone fountain. 

Ed didn’t want to break this wonderful embrace, didn’t want to end the ecstasy of his brother and lover coaxing him to sleep in his warm arms and listen to his soothing heartbeat, but Ed suddenly remembered something he’d forgotten the day before, something he knew had been important. 

(It’s only on the bench…) Ed thought as he carefully untangled himself, (he can’t wake up THAT fast)

The blonde quickly moved over to the edge of the brush, ducking down on hands and knees inside the foliage, peeking under to see if there was anyone about.

(No one) he thought, catching himself before the words left his lips. 

Ed dashed over to the bench, keeping hunched over and low to keep himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. As soon as he had it in hand, the blonde ran double-time back, wanting to return to that private grotto-glade he and Envy had transformed.

He was right. 

Envy still lay curled up beside the stone fountain, his long, curved spikes of hair settled into the grass and over his lean shoulders and back. Ed marveled for a time at the figure that lay there - the homunculus was purely lean muscle, not a single bit of him built bulkily, belying his immense strength. He was girlishly slim, but seemed to have none of the feminine qualities that Edward evidently had. 

“Delicate” was definitely NOT a word for the homunculus. 

Ed gently leaned down and stroked his brother’s forehead, trying to wake him up gently. When the didn’t work, he slightly shook his shoulder, only just enough to shake his hair down to the grass. Still, that didn’t wake Envy. Ed, now getting perturbed, pinched one of the homunculus’ nipples.

Envy woke with a yelp, his hands shooting to his abused chest. Ed laughed, only to suddenly feel a pair of hands holding his head firmly. He met eyes with fierce violet gems.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Envy hissed, “it hurt.”

“It was supposed to,” Ed said coyly, running his hands over the homunculus’ nipples then up to his shoulders. Envy paused to watch the fleshy hand as it settled to the curve of his right shoulder, then smirked at the blonde, his gaze returning to the golden eyes.

“I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?” he asked mischievously. Ed smirked right back, his face smug.

“Maybe…maybe I didn’t notice you doing anything.”

“Damn liar,” Envy whispered before kissing the boy, his tongue licking inside Ed’s mouth. The blonde smiled against the tongue and lips until Envy broke from his mouth. “What time is it?”

“Not sure,” Ed said, “I’ll check."

As Edward turned to search for his precious watch, Envy’s violet cat-eyes grew wide. Ed felt the homunculus’ hands tightly grip his shoulders before one ripped his blonde braid to one side.

“What are you-”

“Edward, you’re…”

“What?” Ed asked, trying to turn his head to look back at Envy. He managed only enough to catch a glimpse of one of Envy’s wide eyes as they stared at the point between his shoulderblades. He felt the lean alabaster hand on his shoulder tighten, his golden mane now released, but flung over his metal shoulder, as Envy’s free fingers trailed along the back of his neck, down to between his shoulders.

Edward gasped, flinching, his eyes suddenly wide, and he didn’t understand why.

“Envy…what’s wrong…”

“Edward, you’re…a homunculus.”

“What?” Ed asked quickly. He felt the fingers touch the low center of his shoulders again, and again, he felt the shock that made him gasp.

“The Ouroboros,” Envy whispered, “it’s right here, on your back.”

“But how? I didn’t-”

“You did die,” Envy whispered, “I remember now. I killed you, I’m the one who killed you, Ed.”

“But then, who tried to resurrect me? Who would,” Ed paused, then bowed his head. “…of course. Alphonse. He would’ve done it, I know that. No matter what instinct would have told him not to, Al would have tried to bring me back…”

“Not only him,” Envy said, “but the Flame Alchemist, and the girl as well. They all tried, together, to bring you back.”

“And they all died for it,” Ed hissed, tears in his eyes, “my brother, my best friend…only Winry ever knew what Mustang meant to me.”

Edward leaned his back to Envy’s chest; the cat-eyed boy wrapped his arms around Ed’s shoulders.

“I had my arm through your chest, up to my elbow, almost,” Envy said brokenly, his forehead against the blonde’s neck, “you bled to death, and I watched…I killed you.”

“Then those dreams…” Ed whispered hollowly, “those dreams were…memories trying to tell me?”

“Dreams of your happiest times?” Envy asked. Ed nodded.

“Yes. There were a few of me and Al, some of my mother…I think a couple of them had Winry…but mostly, it was me and Mustang, just us, together, making love.”

“That proves you’re a homunculus,” Envy told him, holding the boy tighter, “those memories are what make you Edward Elric. They were purposefully implanted in you to make you truly a reincarnation.”

After a long time, the sun was peeking over one side of their hedge, casting their shadows into the grass, making the fountain of water sparkle, and the tears in the golden eyes shine.

“They died to bring me back,” he sobbed, “I don’t deserve to live.”

“Edward, you taught me not to see others’ sacrifices in vain. You’re alive because of them.”

“They died because of me. It’s too much guilt for me,” Ed cried, tears streaming down his face. Envy ran one set of fingers through Ed’s bangs and up into his hair, leaving them threaded in the golden mane.

“Just try to remember they loved you enough to want you back, Ed,” he whispered, “remember everything they meant to you, and love them all the more for what they did for you. It’s not selfish to want to live when your loved ones are dead.”

“What do you mean? How can I live?”

“I blamed our father for my death,” Envy said, “it gave me something to hold on to, even if I was being stupid or unfair. He never abandoned me. Dante drove him out, and he found love with your mother. He never wanted to leave me, but I was too weak to escape…our father felt his heart break every time he saw you or Alphonse, because your eyes reminded him of the son he’d lost, of the son he’d been forced to let die.”

“Then, I can only thank them…” Ed said, looking up into the sky, “thank them every minute I’m alive, for loving me enough to want me back. Alphonse, Winry…Roy…I’ll never forget you, and I’ll never forget that you love me.”

The two homunculus, both bare and vulnerable, were stronger for their pain. The violet-eyed boy held his half-brother tight, the golden hair falling over his pale skin, both of them bound by the red serpent that tattooed them - thigh and back - the mark of the homunculus, that they were forever alive and that their human names were lost to this world. Envy harbored an ever-threatening rage, strength in his lean alabaster body and in his violet cat-eyes. Pride savored his memories, an arm and a leg of metal and love in his golden eyes.

Envy and Pride, once Russell and Edward Elric.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ : ~ Writer's Note ~ : ~  
> Mustang, filled with grief over Ed dying, begins to get the ingredients together to transmute his body. Al finds out, and he and Winry help. Winry provides specially-made automail that has arrays etched inside, so that when alchemy is used with them, they gain the property of being unbreakable and hard as diamond. Al provided a boost of alchemic power for Mustang by figuring how to draw a ten-point array. 
> 
> In the process of transmuting, Al's blood-seal is destroyed, making his armor-body useless. Winry, unable to help him, is busy affixing the automail to the right parts to have it Ed's arm and leg, while Mustang continues the transmutation. When Winry finishes, Mustang does as well. The explosion is what kills Winry - Al's armor is shattered and pieces and shards spear her. Mustang escapes with losing only the use of his left arm, which keeps bleeding, since the transmutation took Winry as payment for Ed's soul. Al had been payment for protecting Winry as she'd put the automail in place.
> 
> Now Mustang looks on the bloody face of the golden-eyed prodigy, and inside the depths of shimmering amber, he sees the deadly violet cat-eyes. Edward, now Pride, had been transmuted perfectly, not as human, but as homunculus. Mustang furiously activates the array, this time to implant the memories of him and the rest in the homunculus’ mind. 
> 
> That is what finally takes Mustang. When the final memory of his past is put in place, Edward believes himself to be returned to life. He looks in horror at the lifeless bodies of Winry and Mustang, at the dead armor that he’d always called brother. He holds Mustang’s dead form tight, screaming in pain and heartache. When he leaves the bloody place he’d been resurrected, Ed forgets how or why Mustang, Winry, and his brother died, and unconsciously seeks the other homunculi. He finds them at what he’d believed was Dante’s house, and joins Lust, Wrath, Greed, and his own brother, Envy, as Edward Elric, who is really Pride, but is still believed to be human. 
> 
> Even Envy forgets Edward’s death.


End file.
